The Life and Times of Angel Maxwell
by bridgit.ford
Summary: She has no real form. She is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She has seen the galaxies and knows all knowledge. She has saved the Earth more times than you could ever know. Her name is Angel Maxwell and this is her story. Bit of every story, TV show, and book i have seen or read in it. Starts with the Addams Family. Enjoy and Review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

- **The Birth** -

When you read a story there is a beginning, middle, and end. When it comes to Angel, she has many. You see, Angel has this nifty way of cheating death. It allows her to keep on coming back to life. Because of this she has been able to live a very long time. But before I get into that let's talk about her very first beginning. Yes, I did say her first beginning.

This story starts out with the day of Angel's birth. Her mother, Bianca Maxwell was just waking up after a peaceful night of rest.

"Ahhhh" Bianca screamed as she felt the first contractions. At the current time she is in the car on the way to the hospital. She has had many contractions so far and they have been getting worse than the last. When they had arrived at the hospital Bianca was taken straight to the Emergency Room. About ten hours later after she had given birth to Angel the doctor had came out of the room with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry but we could not save her." the doctor said and Angel's father collapsed in tears.

" What happened to her?" Mr. Maxwell asked.

" Come into my office and I will explain." The doctor said.

As they walked into the office, Angel came by in those baby care machines that they have in hospitals. Mr. Maxwell started to cry again. The doctor waited patiently until he had stopped crying.

" First I would like to say sorry for your loss... Now about your wife. How she died is very strange. Your daughter had clawed her way out of her mothers stomach." Mr. Maxwell had this creeped out/ shocked look on his face. "Clawed her way out?" He asked looking very confused. The doctor nodded not understanding it himself.

A few short weeks later Angel Was released and her father took her home. Mr. Maxwell refused to let Angel be alone so he moved the baby crib from the baby room to his own. After Angel was put to sleep, he himself went to sleep after.

~~~~ The next day ~~~~

... BAM...

Mr. Maxwell fell out of bed. He was completely aware now. ' What the hell was that?' he thought. He wasn't sure wither it was a threat or not so he brought his baseball bat with him just in case. He cautiously headed down stairs. When he reached the bottom he started to hear voices.

"It's not a bad house." A woman's voice said.

"Could use some sprucing up if you ask me. " said a mans voice.

"I honestly don't care. " said another mans voice.

Mr. Maxwell was on high alert. What were they doing in his house and what did they want. He slowly crept through the hallway and when he got there he was shocked. It was one of Bianca's old friends, Phibe. She was supposed to be dead. Mr. Maxwell dropped the bat and the noise caused everyone to turn around.

"Terry?... Look I can explain. " Phibe said.

Terry wa still in surprised but had managed to ask, " How?"

"Well it's kinda a long story. One that you might want to sit down for. " Phibe said.

"Why would I need to sit down. Is the story that long? " Terry asked.

Phibe just shook her head and began with her story.

"It was about 5 years ago. Bianca and I with some close friends had decided to go hiking. We walked for hours on end until we had found the old Aztec pyramid. All of us got curious and went to go check it out. When we got to the top we all wanted to rest, which then lead us to unpack so we can crash on top of it. During the night we kept hearing a rustling sound. No one though anything of it until our friends started to missing."

"On top of the pyramid? " Terry asked.

"Yep. Anyway, I walked toward the center and fell inside because the floor had collapsed. Bianca had thought I died from the fall and ran, leaving everything behind to get away from whatever it was that was killing every one. After that the Earthans had found me because apparently they had been looking for the plants. At first I didn't know how I was saved.  
Then I found out that their god had been able to put plants into anyone and that's how I was saved. She had taken me in and trained me. I now was what they called the guardian. They needed me to help raise Angel when the time had come but I didn't know it was going to be her. All I knew was that I was going to raise a stranger's baby."

"The classes they gave me were annoying and I hated them at first. But after a while I had started to like them. They had helped me better understand the task I was given. When they had thought I was ready they had put me through a series of tests. They basically consisted of me…. traveling. Then they give you The Black Folder. This is like an omega task. If you pass this it will decide it you get to actually do your original task you were trained for. Long story short I had passed. Then I came back to Earth and went I search of Bianca."

"Two years ago I found her. I explained to her what happened. She was surprised at first but then was really confused. She had kept wondering why it didn't affect her but did affect me. We had stayed in touch since then. A few days ago I had heard how she died. I instantly linked the child birth with the pyramid incident and came here as soon as possible. So here I am. "Phibe finished.

Terry was even more confused now.

Then he asked the one question she had hoped he wouldn't.

"What affected you but didn't affect her until she gave birth to Angel?"


	2. Chapter 2

- The Story-

"You don't want to know. There is a whole other story behind it. " Phibe said.

Terry just gave her a look but left it alone. Phibe then said that she had to move in with him until the time comes. Terry again looked confused, agreed to it, and proceeded to leave it alone.

The next day when Terry woke up, he started to have flashbacks of last night. He shook his head thinking that he imagined it. When he got down stairs, he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk and then headed to the living room to watch the news. When he got into the doorway he froze. There on his couch was Phibe and the two guys. Terry dropped his cup and the noise alerted them of his presence.

"Hey, did you sleep well last night? I slept like a baby." Phibe asked and then Terry fainted.

A few hours later Terry woke up to three worried faces.

"You okay?" Phibe asked

"No! You're supposed to be dead!" Terry screamed.

"I know. I thought we got past that." Phibe sighed. "Okay. You know me. To me left is Tank and to my right is Josh." Both boys laughed and said hello.

Terry still didn't know what to make of this, so just to be polite he had said hi back. Phibe helped Terry onto the couch. She then headed to the kitchen to make him some tea. After about five minutes the tea was done and she brought it out for him.

"Let me tell you a story. Now before you say anything this tale will explain everything. Okay…. Back before all the other planets were formed, there was one planet that was around. This planet was Eartha. This planet was completely made out of plants. Our Mother, the creator of the planet, had made three supreme beings, a male who had the spirit of an animal, a female with the spirit of nature's flowers, and another male with the spirit of animals and the flowers. This unique mix was given a name, the carnivorous plant. It ate flesh like and animal but was in the form of plants.

At first everything was fine and the planet had prospered. Our Mother had made other beings as well. These beings were called the Earthans. They, as well as the animals, that were made out of plants. Now, because of this, each plant and animal had its own unique personality. After thousands of years the second male had become power hungry and had decided to eat the other children Our Mother had created. Normally all the beings on this planet were loved but when this started to happen she stopped loving him. So to protect her planet Our Mother had banished her son to the outer reaches of the galaxies. After that the son was never heard from again. Until now…" Phibe had paused to let it all sink in.

"What?" Terry said.

"I know it's hard to understand." She explained.

"WHAT!" Terry screamed.

"Terry please calm down. I know it's hard to understand but we think that the plant on top of the pyramid, the same one that was killing everyone, is what caused Angel to claw her way out of her mother's stomach." Terry just looked shocked. "We also think that at the time of the hiking trip Bianca was pregnant but didn't know it. Since she was in the really early stages the plant simply, in a way, mutated itself to look like a human baby. Simply put it formed in Bianca's body, into Angel.

Terry calmly asked, "You think that Angel is an Earthan?"

"Yes. We were unsure at first but now we know. It all made sense when she had explained it to us."

" She?" Terry asked.

" Yes she. I'm talking about Our Mother. She had somehow managed to get us to Eartha. She is one amazing woman. She had contacted us in hopes that we would help her. You see she thinks the reason her son was killing everyone was because of how she raised him. So she thought maybe if I had raised him with your help he might actually turn out different. Oh well every mother would give anything for another chance at helping their children have that rare second chance."

Phibe pauses and softly chuckles, " She means well. She is such a nice lady. I mean I was even surprised with how nice she was."

Terry thought about this and suddenly became confused, " If all the plants are inside Angel, how did you survive?"

Phibe laughed and said," Well when he had tried to take over our bodies he actually succeeded. The only problem was that he couldn't stay in our bodies. I don't know why so don't bother asking. All I know is that he couldn't and the only person he could stay in was Angel."

" Is there anything else I should know about, while we are on the subject of new things."

"Well now that you mention it. When she dies her first death, if your still around you can come with us back to Eartha and stay while she is trained to control her plants and her powers that come with it." Phibe finished.

" Her first death?" Terry asked.

"Yea. All Earthans go through a mortal life first. The plants ensure that the being lives to the age of 95 and then help them pass gently. Then after some time they are brought back and given eternal youth. They look about 25." Phibe explained, " Now if you don't mind I have to go shopping. I have absolutely nothing to wear." With that she got up and walked out the door.

Terry just sat there in silence with a lot of questions going through his head. He thought, how in hell am I supposed to raise an alien. This was followed by, how do you even raise an alien. Others went along the line of how would he hide this from everyone. After thinking about this some more he started to think about one main thing. He thought, 'How do I get rid of Angel?'


End file.
